It's cold this christmas
by countjinkers
Summary: Living on the streets isn't easy, but now the snow won't stop? It's cold, but a warm heart burns bright.


**December 1st**

Here it was again. The snowy times. The cheesy decorations. And over all joy.

Christmas.

The time of year everyone talks about, with 'what do you want for Christmas this year?' And 'its going to be great this year, I hope its white.' Its also a time of giving and receiving. Everyone was so happy, running in and out of shops for gifts and heart warming cards. Children were throwing snowballs and making snow angels, and just having fun. It almost made the boy laugh. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and buried his head into the scarf that was bunched up around his neck to keep warm.

He didn't cover his hair because he didn't own a hat. Though it was difficult to tell what was hair and what was snow due to how white his hair was. He didn't seem to be bothering about that tough, he just kept walking, he came out for a present to his friend, maybe some more to other friends, he wouldn't have really come out otherwise.

This year had been a particularly cold winter, so he kept covered up. He slowly walked through the streets just so he didn't slip, spotting a flame red haired teen, on the floor as he was walking along made him think to himself. As he approached he put his hand over his wallet, in case it was needed.

"Change?" The red headed teen asked, looking at the other. What a cruel Christmas this was.

It took a few moment for white haired to realise the other was talking to him. He looked at red head as he asked if the white haired again if he had any change to spare. That made him think.

"Uh... I- I don't but" The younger teen pulled out his wallet and handed him a note "you can have this, you know to get yourself out of the cold." He stated. The others eyes lit up when he saw the note, though he didn't take it quickly. He was hesitant.

"Wa- wait, are you sure, that's a lot of money" he drew his hand back. Earning a shrug and the other kneeling down for him so he could see his face.

"It will go a long way with you, I'd probably waste it" he stated. He looked at the other for a moment "say, what's your name?" He tilted his head.

"Uh- Lavi...?" The red head looked at him. This was the longest conversation he'll have had in a while.

"Lavi? Well, its a pleasure, I'm Allen" Allen slid the glove off his right hand and offered it out to the other, to shake hands with him.

This was a bit shocking to Lavi though. He hadn't been spoke to for this length of time, let alone physical touch. He stared at his hand with his good eye and then shook it. He made sure to match the others grip, Allen's hand was really warm which surprised him.

"Oh my! You're freezing!" Allen withdrew his hand and took off his scarf. "Here, you'll need it more than I will" he smiled.

"N- no, that's alright" Lavi attempted to object but it didn't work with the adorable pout the younger male sent his way, he sighed and shook his head looking at the other "you're too kind to someone on the streets" he said putting it around his own neck.

"I don't much like to see people suffering." Allen scratched the back of his head then put his glove back on.

When people walked past, they were frowning upon Allen, to which he ignored. It wasn't that it wouldn't bother him, he just gave up with the world. Christmas time was the worst time to be out on the streets.

The snowy haired boy stayed with the other conversing until his own feet went numb with cold. He checked the time and bid farewell to the other and left making sure he was okay before hand. Returning to his home and locking the door behind him. Since his uncle had left to travel he lived alone, he was told he would be for some time. Which he didn't mind.

He uncle wasn't exactly nice to most unless you gave him money or was a female. He enjoyed a drink so Allen's home smelt like booze a lot of the time. After all, he was still in the middle of cleaning up the house. He had finished two rooms already and cleared out all the wine and empty bottles selling it for a lot of money.

For now though, he made himself a quick meal and went to bed since it was getting quite late.

* * *

**December 2nd**

He had gotten up and looked out of his window. Oh great it was snowing again, that made him frown. He didn't mind snow but it made him feel bad knowing that homeless kid from yesterday is probably sat in it.

Allen cleaned through out the day and then went out, he carried a basket of food. He did what he did every year around this time, helped out at the homeless shelter. There he saw one of the other workers.

"Morning Miranda~" He smiled as he walked in.

"G- good morning, Allen, you're here early" she smiled back to him, blushing lightly. She had just fallen over so was sat on the floor.

The boy helped her stand and smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to be a little bit more help, I brought some food too, hope you guys can do something with it" he was chipper as always "I put in two bottles of wine to, from my sale, I had these left over, I'm sure you'll find use of them."

"Ah! So very kind" she had a bright smile this time "Jerry will know what to do with that." She moved over so he could come in.

Soon after Miranda moved for him Allen thanked her and walked through to the kitchen "hey there, Jerry, I brought supplies." He placed the basket on the side and started unpacking it. This was much to the chefs delight, as he looked through what Allen brought.

"Oh~~ These will go a long way~" he chimed as he looked at the teen, who was still unloading his basket "but how did you carry it?"

"I am stronger than I look" Allen replied with amusement behind his statement.

"I see~~! Well thank you~" Jerry nodded.

"It was nothing. These are things I don't eat so they really are just useless in my house" that statement wasn't entirely true since Allen didn't mind anything food wise but he was in a caring mood this Christmas. Not that he wasn't caring, but Christmas wasn't usually a time he would feel up to caring about.

He helped out for half the day and then went to walk, holding the empty basket he walked along, there he was. Lavi.

Allen felt his lips tug into a frown as he saw him. He was wearing the scarf and sat out of the snow. But still.

He went over after taking a breath and putting on a smile "Good afternoon, Lavi."

"Huh?" Lavi blinked. He didn't expect the boy to remember his name. "O- oh! Good afternoon" he finally replied.

"How are you today?" Allen smiled a little more, happy Lavi replied.

"I'm okay, thanks, bout you?" Lavi looked at him with a smile. He had to admit, it was nice to talk to some one.

"I'm good. Are you warm enough?" Allen tilted his head a little. How could he be that cute?

"U-uh-" Lavi felt freezing. He sighed "not really."

"There's a homeless shelter just down the road if you want to-" Allen began.

"No" Lavi cut him off. He didn't want to be a pest, being there never made him happy, "I don't want to go."

"Oh, okay..." Allen thought "How about we take a walk, that might warm you up.~"

Lavi thought about it, really how was he so damn happy? He eventually gave a nod standing up with Allen. He chuckled at the fact that Allen was a little shorter than he first thought, when he stood up the younger male was up to his shoulder.

Allen and Lavi must have walked for at least an hour, possibly two. They had a lot to talk about and eventually Lavi actually warmed up. He didn't think it would work and he could actually feel his feet. He looked at the other with a smile.

"So why do you help homeless?" Lavi asked, he was really curious now.

"I dislike people to suffer like that since I know how it feels." Allen stated. "Well, being left alone at least."

"Y- you do?" Lavi didn't expect that.

"Yeah, I do" Allen looked at him and smiled cutely "but now I help as many people as I can."

"You're too kind for this world" the red head gave a soft sigh as he looked at Allen. "You're also waaay too cute."

"Is that so" the other mused. He then looked at him "I think you're quite sexy~"

Lavi looked at the other with a slight blush on his face, since he wasn't expecting such a bold reply, as the walked, Allen seemed pretty comfortable with the man. He didn't know why though. Lavi usually got disapproving looks off people passing him on the street so kindness wasn't something he was accustomed too just yet. Allen was just one of them people who were kind. They seemed to be rear, nowadays.

Lavi himself felt comfortable though. He didn't ask questions to why, just walked with him. Conversations were coming out with ease, he and Allen both held it. Though what they spoke about was utterly random.

They didn't even run out of things to say. Only time to say them. Allen made sure he was comfy and asleep before leaving. He had got the other a sleeping bag. Before he got home.

* * *

The next few days went on a bit like this, slowly they got to know each other bit by bit. They became friends quite quickly. It wasn't hard since Allen treated him like a god, and Lavi treated him like a best friend.

It didn't take long for them to click, though, they hadn't really spoke about the past they usually just spoke about hobbies and common interests they both shared. Allen would always light up when Lavi spoke. Good, that mean't neither of them were being boring.

* * *

**December 10th**

On his usual rounds Allen found himself walking with Lavi again, some how they still had plenty to talk about as they strolled through the park. Allen would glance at Lavi every now and then to show he was listening. Lavi would nod or hum when he wanted to show he was listening.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen and Lavi were sat on a park bench buy this point.

"Sup?" Lavi looked at him.

"You know like it's freezing out?" Allen started. "And its even worse at night?"

"Yeah?" In response he raised his brow.

"Did you ever think about seeking shelter?" The snowy haired boy asked.

"I have, actually." Lavi sighed "I just don't like asking for help, its never been my style." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I understand" the boy nodded. Looking out at the view of the park.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at Allen

"Well, I just thought, since I live alone it maybe nice to get you out of the cold." He didn't look at Lavi.

"You live alone at your age?" Honestly Lavi was shocked. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, I do" Allen swung his legs being able to do so without touching the floor.

"Huh." Lavi thought "do you come out and help people so you're not lonely?"

"No, I help because I like to see the smile on people's faces." The boy smiled at the thought as he looked off into the distance dreamily "the way they light up makes me happy to know I probably made some-ones day. Then to see them share out what I gave them, like sharing love." He sighed happily.

Lavi looked impressed. It made him smile just to see the other light up just talking about it. He looked ahead and thought. "So why do you live alone?" He finally asked.

"Ah." The snowy haired boy blinked and looked at the other before he smiled "my uncle wanted to travel the would so he left."

"He really left? Just like that?" Lavi looked at him in surprise.

"Pretty much, yeah." Allen nodded.

After that they both looked out for a moment, comfortable with the silence. Lavi had got to thinking again, then glancing at Allen, who was looking at his feet swing above the snow by this point.

"Say Allen?" Lavi quietly asked "why did you always come and sit with me?"

"I don't know, on the first day, I told you to get out of the cold, so the next day when I saw you still there made me a little angry, but I got talking to you and I enjoyed the conversation so I came again."

"Really?" Lavi was really surprised, he didn't really get why Allen was so kind to someone like him.

"Yeah. I'm happy you talked to me" he smiled at his feet.

"Y- You are" the redhead felt his face attempting to match his hair in colour.

"I don't usually get it because I'm 'weird' with white hair. So I don't talk to people often..."

Lavi pouted "you're not weird, I think its neat."

"Neat?" Allen looked at him.

"Yeah, its not every day you see it and it matches snow, its awesome~!" Lavi put his thumb up and grinned. Come to think of it, he hadn't felt this happy in some time.

"You're one of the 5 people in this city that have complimented it." Allen smiled a little.

"Really? Well you'd be hard to beat in a snowball fight" he stated, making Allen blink and then laugh.

"You think so?" He gigged.

"Yeah, you'd hide behind a snow topped bush and no one will see you then 'bam!'" He grinned, Allen laughed a little harder.

"Sounds fun" he grinned to Lavi.

"Yeah it does" the other ginned back then looking out and getting back on topic "but would you would trust me enough to let me stay with you?"

"You've give me no reason not too" Allen smiled "and beside's its not like I can't look after myself."

"What do you mean look after yourself?"

"Well, believe it or not, I've been in a hell of a lot of bar fights." Allen said completely straight faced.

"Wait, no way, are you serious?" Lavi gulped.

"Yeah, pretty much." Allen nodded

Lavi knew bar fights, he knew how wild they got and this kid had no scratches on him, what the hell was he? A machine? He must have been, those men were all buff or fat and most of them toned, this kid was a freakin' stick! No Lavi, don't do that. He was probably a lot stronger than he looked.

He looked at Allen as the other stared at his swinging feet. He began to think about what he had been asked. Would it really be okay for him to stay. It was annoyingly cold. And the snow kept itself at steady level but the kid was cute. Not that it really mattered because Lavi wasn't gay right? Even he didn't know that one.

He thought it through quite a bit. Before he came to the good parts. He'd be able to get a job, get on his feet and have money to spare to go clubbing on the weekends or sit in and watch movies. Or he could stay with Allen and they would be room mates. Wait, would they? Or house mates? He didn't know but he liked the sound of that idea. It sounded fun.

"You really don't mind if I stay with you?" Lavi asked, he was so confused.

"I don't, it would do us both some good." Allen didn't look up from his shoes.

"But you've done so much" he sighed.

"I know, but I'm sure that's what _a friend _does, right? Helps one another." Allen smiled.

"F- Friend?" Lavi blushed, now he wanted to hug him.

"Y- Yeah" Allen looked "to much?"

Lavi hugged him "you're so cute~~!"

"Wh- what?" Allen blinked.

"Aww~~" Lavi grinned, Allen chuckled and hugged him back.

"That was out of the blue" he stated.

"Oh! Sorry!" The redhead moved away and grinned.

"Oh no, it's okay, really" Allen lightly waved his hand.

Lavi smiled at him and they continued to talk it out, the hole living together thing didn't sound half bad it would get him off the streets. And hey, Allen would get some company. Cause being lonely sucked and he knew that.

After about an hour of talking about it they both headed back to Allen's, the younger teen was happy to get out of the cold. Lavi closed the door and looked around in awe. He wasn't expecting the house to be so... Big. It wasn't quite warm yet it was better than out side.

The redhead watch as the boy lit up a log fire. Above it hung a single stocking with 'Allen' hand embroidered in. Decorations hung all around the house, and a calender hung off a neatly placed nail. Lavi was amazed at how well kept this place was.

Allen looked at him and smiled gesturing him to look around. Lavi had that duly noted as nodded and grinned, placing his bag next to the sofa and going off to explore, the kitchen stocked to the brim with food, that made him smile, finally a proper meal. He looked out the window and stared at the wonderful view. He relaxed a bit, knowing he didn't have to deal with the cold made him smile a little. He was glad, though a little nervous, it had been so long since he slept in a real bed he didn't know what they felt like any more.

Once he brought him self back to reality, he looked around the house coming back to the living room. He looked at Allen who was sewing into some fabric, humming to himself. He hadn't even noticed Lavi enter the room until he sat on the floor in front of him, inspecting the item trying to figure out what it was going to be. It made the white haired boy chuckle as he finished and shown the stocking. Perfectly identical to Allen's but with his own name labelled in the sock.

He blinked and grinned as he took a closer look at it. The kid's skills were amazing, he would let Allen know that too. The look on his face made Allen smile, suddenly he looked at Allen and grinned.

"Do you have any paper?~" Lavi asked, carefully putting the stocking on Allen's sofa.

"Oh, yeah, its in the bottom draw over there" he pointed.

Lavi gave a nod and went over to it coming back and sitting in front of him, he began to fold. It didn't take long before a small folded bunny was in his hand, being offered to Allen. In which seemed to lighten him up, his naturally gentle touch made it easy to pick it up without ripping it. He looked around the room for a place to put it.

He was out of room though so he sat it in the clean ashtray on the fireplace. He smiled then put Lavi's stocking up, beside his own. Nodding slightly as he smiled a little.

"Do you like Christmas Allen?"

"Its not really my season but yes. I do" Allen replied.

"Must suck."

"Huh?"

"Having your birthday on Christmas" Lavi looked at him, tilting his head.

"How could you possibly know _**that**_?!" Allen questioned, quite shocked.

"I saw the calender" Lavi smiled cheekily.

Allen face-palmed at his own stupidity. How else could he have known that? Lavi chuckled at his reaction, honestly not expecting Allen to fall for it so when he did it was amusing.

Allen offered the other a hot chocolate while he drew him a warm, bubbly, bath and gave him some of his clothes that stood more of a chance of fitting, he would have to go shopping in the morning for some clothes for the other after this. Allen stuck the others clothes in the washing machine with some of his own so it wouldn't break the washer.

After the bath they both headed to bed, of course Allen shown him too his room, putting his bag in the corner for him. A glass of water stood on his night stand, there was plenty of room for anything he wanted to put up, and the bed, comfy.

They both slept through the night quite well.

* * *

_**December 11th**_

In the morning, Allen woke up curled into a ball, keeping all the warm in his bed. He really had to so he could go and get Lavi clothes that actually fit.

With a sigh he got out of bed and got dressed. Dressing warmly before going into the kitchen and checking the sizes on his clothes. Maybe he should take Lavi with him. Though being the soft child he was, he didn't want to wake the other.

With a sigh he got out his sewing machine and rolls of material. First he took the measurements from his tattered shirt and began to make a new one. Really hoping Lavi would accept them.


End file.
